Silent
by gpeach6
Summary: Max and the gang are relaxing at Dr.m's, or they're as relaxed as they'll ever be, but when Gazzy overhears a secret conversation between Nudge and Ella, things get hectic. NudgeXIggy. oneshot. image found on google.


**A/N: This is my first MR story so I hope you enjoy it! Nudge/Iggy Fax! Set after MAX! If you haven't read all the books, this is not the fanfic for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters.**

**Max's POV**

_Max, Fang told me to let you sleep, but you really should get up now, _I heard Angel's sweet voice say in my head. Yes, I you heard me right, I said "in my head". My baby, Angel, is part of my family of winged avian/human hybrids we like to call the Flock. Me (Max), Iggy, and Fang are fourteen, the chatterbox of the Flock, Nudge, is now twelve (she turned twelve last month and Iggy baked a cake and everything), the Gasman (his name speaks for itself, unfortunately) is eight, and finally, Angel, my baby(not literally, I'm only fourteen), and the youngest of the flock is now seven. Some of us have extraordinary powers, like Angel, who can read and control minds, breathe under water, and do a little bit of shape-shifting, and if you have no clue about what I just said, then why are you reading a fanfiction of a book you've never heard of? We've been staying at my mom's house in Arizona and we've finally been able to feel relaxed, or as relaxed as we'll ever be. _Okay, sweetie, I'm gettin' up, _I thought back. I stood up and stretched out my wings and back. Then, got dressed and went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"Mornin' Sunshine," greeted Fang as I walked through the door.

"Good Morning, Fang," I responded.

"Everyone else?" I asked.

"Iggy's in the living room, Gazzy's in the bathroom, and Ella and Nudge are in their room," he answered. I smiled at him brightly, and was just about to comment when I was interrupted…

**Gazzy's POV**

I was walking through the hall at Dr. M's house when I passed Ella and Nudge's room and heard them talking. Being the gentleman I am, I pressed my ear to the door and listened.

"Hey, Ella, can you keep a secret?" asked Nudge in a low whisper that I was barely able to hear.

"Sure, Nudge, what's up?" she answered.

"I… I think I'm in love…with Iggy," she answered in a weak tone. I snickered quietly, and just when I thought I'd get away, I sneezed loudly and the door flew opened before I could make a run for it.

**Max's POV**

"_**Gazzy!"**_ I heard what sounded like Nudge and Ella shriek. Then we heard a door slam and pounding feet. I was about to leave, but Fang held out a piece of toast to me and gestured for me to sit down.

"Ignore them, you need to eat," he ordered. I'd just sat down and taken a bite when the yelling continued, only this time it was Gazzy's voice, and it wasn't directed to Ella and Nudge.

"Hey, Iggy, Nudge _loooooooves-" _he started but Nudge's voice cut in,

"PUDDING! **NOW SHUT UP, GAZZY, BEFORE I BREAK YOUR NOSE!"** she growled.

"I better go make sure she doesn't keep that promise," I suggested. I ran into the living room to see Iggy standing by the couch, his sightless eyes wide, and Nudge standing, red-faced, over a frightened Gazzy.

"What's going on here?" I asked angrily. Gazzy spun around with a relieved face.

"Nudge's mad 'cause I almost told Iggy that she _looooooves_ him," answered Gazzy, but he obviously hadn't meant to say it, because he covered his mouth with his hands and said, "Oops." Nudges face went even redder as she covered it with her hands and ran into her and Ella's room and slammed the door.

"Way to go, Gazzy," said Ella angrily as she went to go comfort Nudge. Ella and Nudge had become like best friends during our visit here, so, naturally, Ella was the only one Nudge would let in. I tried numerous times, and so did Angel.

"Hey, Gazzy, I think you should go try and talk to her," I suggested when things started to get hopeless. You could still hear Nudges muffled sobs coming from her room a half an hour later, so I thought maybe the person who caused this mess should go and apologize.

"Fine, but if I'm not back in ten minutes, come and collect my corps," he said grumpily, trudging down the hall.

"_**GET OUT!!!"**_ I could hear Nudge bellow from down the hall. Then, Gazzy came back holding his stomach and sporting a throbbing black eye and a bloody nose.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me," stated Gazzy breathlessly.

"I'll go," suggested Iggy unexpectedly. I stared at him in shock.

"Do you really think that'll make her feel better?" I asked uncertainly.

"I have a hunch," he said knowingly. An _I-know-something-you-don't_ kind of grin spread across his face.

**Nudge's POV**

I sat on my bed, crying my eyes out with Ella by my side, when there was yet another knock on our door. I got up reluctantly, and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Gazzy, do you _want _to die?" I asked angrily as I opened up the door, but to my surprise, it wasn't Gazzy I faced in the opened doorway, it was Iggy. I gave him a confused look, but then, remembering he couldn't see it I said, "If you've come to let me down easy, say we should still be friends and all that crap, why don't you just get it over with? Go on, I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"Actually, I'd like to speak with you alone," he said, a grin spreading across his face. Ella gave me a look that said, "Tell me later, or I'll weasel it out of you", and left the room.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" I asked both curiously and bitterly.

"Me to," he said simply, causing me to give him confused look.

"Huh?"

"I love you to," he said, and gave me a quick kiss then left without a word, leaving me, for once, completely and utterly silent.


End file.
